1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera which can communicate information related to setting data and display data with the camera operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A camera with a shutter button, exposure mode switching button, up-button and down-button for changing the data, and display window for displaying the various exposure data is known in the art.
However, according to such prior art cameras, such as is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,849, such buttons and display window are all located on one side (the right hand side) of the pentaprism. Therefore, operation of the camera is done mainly only by the right hand of the camera operator which results in difficult camera operation.